


[Podfic] Contingency

by Twilight_Angel



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "I didn't plan for this," Bruce says after a few minutes, and he sounds bewildered.





	[Podfic] Contingency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45828) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in September 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201009084.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009083.zip)**

1.08:56 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
